This application proposes a conference titled "Brain Mapping Addiction Neurobiology", with the goal of identifying appropriate opportunities, methodological issues and limitations of using neuroimaging technologies and approaches in the study of the neurobiology of drug addiction. The conference attendees are a collection of experts in the field of neuroimaging of drug addiction. The conference attendees are a collection of experts in the field of neuroimaging, experts in the field of drug abuse research and experts who have experience in both areas. The 1 1/2 day conference will be held at the UCLA School of Medicine, Brain Mapping Division and will be run as a workshop, permitting open dialogue between scientists and technologists, resulting in a final report identifying key areas of opportunity and specific research objectives to address these opportunities. The timeliness of this conference is excellent, as the maturity of neuroimaging technologies and the rapid advances in studies on the neurobiology of addiction provide a unique opportunity to study models in animals and humans, examining both brain structure and function in health and disease. The conference is slate for late Spring 1998.